


Sonic Shipping Snippets(plus one crossover)

by Itshauntedtoon3



Category: My Little Pony, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itshauntedtoon3/pseuds/Itshauntedtoon3
Summary: Just some Sonic couples I wrote for plus one Crossover thing. The crossover thing is quite old and apologize is it's not as good as the others.
Relationships: Espio the Chameleon/Rouge the Bat, Nicole the Holo-lynx/Shard the Metal Sonic, Sally Acorn/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sally x Sonic

".......Sonic?"  
A soft voice called out before a chipmunk stuck her head through the door.  
The blue hedgehog didn't answer. He sat on their bed, doing nothing but staring at the crown in his hands. A symbol of his new title away from being a famous hero and blue speedster.   
When he still didn't answer, she stepped into the room. Closing the door behind her before going over to the bed. She sat next to him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Sonic. I can tell if something's wrong with you. We've been together for too long."  
Green ryes looked at her."........How did you know I was here?"  
"Bunnie told me she saw you come this way. Now....What's wrong?"  
He sighed befoe reaching up a hand to run over the quills on his head.  
"I don't know, Sal. It's just....Uh. This whole King thing has been really overwhelming lately."  
"Really? Like how?"  
"All these decisions. Taxes. Laws that make no sense. Sal. I went to visit Tails today and some meat-for-brains guard nearly beat him to a pulp because he happened to hug me dive bomb style. He now has two black eyes and bruises all over. How am I supposed to explain that to his parents?"  
She silently listened.  
"And now I get no privacy or any slack from those councilmen. If I go visit my family, I'm followed. If I talk to one of my gal pals. Like Rouge or Vanilla. Everyone makes a big deal about it because those girls aren't you or related to me. If I go for one five minute run, everyone wonders where I go. I can't even go for one minute without being watched, or judged or suspected of something I didn't even do. And It's stressing me out!!"  
He reached up both hands to grip his head and the crown fell to the floor with a metallic clatter.  
She looked at him surprised. This was going on? How did she not notice?  
"I don't know how much longer I can put up with this, Sal. I'm starting to think I might have to step down as King or something. I can't be stressed out so much. If I can't handle being King......then I have no business being King or deserve to be."  
"......." She furrowed her brows before picking up the crown off the floor and holding it to his face. "Do you see this? Do you know what it stands for?"  
"Uh....." He looked between her and the crown confused. "A King?"  
"Yes. And do you know what qualities makes a king deserving enough to wear this?"  
"......."  
"Nobility. A selfless, good heart. The wanting to help others and keep them safe. Being someone to rely on when trouble starts. Being someone to be able to love. Funny." She reached up to place it back on his head at the last word. "You have all those qualities and more."  
".........And being handsome?~"  
She giggled. "That's not really a need-to-have, but it doesn't hurt."  
She playfully nudged him, which he smiled at.  
"The point is....You are a good person. And a good person is more than derserving to be king."  
"......You know what, Sal? You're right! I guess it was just the stress talking."  
She patted his shoulder before reaching to quickly peck his lips. "I'm glad you feel that way. O' King of Speed.~"  
"I do. Queen of my heart.~"  
She smiled before getting up and walking to the door.  
"Hey! Where are you going?"  
"I have some councilmen and guards that are just begging for me to talk too."  
"Yeesh. Well.....good luck."  
"Oh. They'll need it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shard x Nicole

Before this if you asked someone what she thought true pain was, she would have answered the many times she thought her friends would die. Or maybe the time the Iron Queen warped her into her worst self.  
.....But no....  
THIS. This was truly raw pain. The kind that get's under your skin and makes your heart clench and your stomach feel painfully empty.  
That was the pain she felt now.  
"Are you sure you want to stay? It's no shame if you don't. We understand."  
She turned to the older hedgehog. His kind green eyes showed the endless patience and kindness he possessed. His white mustache crinkled up in a smile. She shook her head and stayed still. She wasn't going anywhere until it was done and over with.  
"......Alright. But if you feel uncomfortable, you may leave anytime."  
She didn't respond so he turned back to the monitor. Typing a few keys into the keyboard, he began the process.  
"Back tracking remaining data," the high tech screen read out.  
It would take a while for the super computer to go through all the memory files. After all, he did have a lot of memories.  
Good, warm memories. With her.  
And him.  
The time they first met. The times they spent together. The time he-  
She had to literally bite her tongue to keep a choke or sob from coming out. It probably wouldn't have came out anyways with how tight her throat was.  
"Recovery of memory files complete. Restore in progress."  
She flinched and slowly turned her gaze to the screen. Many pixels and numbers danced green against the otherwise black nothingness. The elderly hedgehog watched carefully and typed a few keys every now and then.  
"...........Uncle Chuck?"  
"Yes, my dear," he answered still looking at the screen.  
".....Do you think.....he'll be the same?" From the corner of her eye, she glanced at the unmoving figure on the metal table. ".....That he'll be Shard?"  
He remained silent.  
".......I can't guarantee anything just yet. I have to finish all that's needed."  
"........."  
This time she fully turned to the still figure.  
His metal body was shiny and looked new. No one could tell he was in a brutal fight not too long ago. When he was found, his body had been trashed and mangled and honestly looked worse than she'd ever seen.  
A piece of her died inside.  
"Restoration complete. Awaiting data transfer."  
She watched intently as he did a few more things on the screen before standing up and turning away from the computer. He stood up and looked directly at her.  
When Shard was recovered, it wasn't just his outsides that needed repairs. His inner workings had also been damaged in the fight against Metal Sonic. It wasn't looking good either.  
His motherboard or 'brain' as some called it, had been critically damaged from the impact his head sustained. Uncle Chuck managed to retrieve any thing that he could and fixed what was left. Luckily, by some miracle, his memory chip wasn't badly damaged.  
But that doesn't mean he'll be the same. After all, there as a difference between Shard and a copy with his memories.   
Uncle Chuck approached the table, stopping at his head before humming and reaching up a hand to gently run along one of the wires connected to his head. He nodded and looked back to her.  
"We're ready to begin."  
Clicking a button on the panel to the left, a whirring sound emanated from the machine which all the wires were connected to.  
"Data transfer in progress. Please stand by."  
Waiting was agonizing to say the least. She didn't quite know how long they stood there not saying a word. Staring at his unmoving form with Uncle Chuck checking the monitors every little while. She didn't even know how it'll-  
"Data transfer complete."  
The sudden voice startled her and she let out a squeak of surprise. Uncle Chuck chuckled good natured and began to carefully unplug the wires from his still body.  
"There now."  
"Will it work?"  
"We'll have to wait and hope for the best. I've done all I could."  
The wires were fully removed and she slowly approached the table. Her body shaking and her nerves skyrocketing.  
"S-Shard?," he said barely over a whisper, "Can you hear me?"  
Nothing.......but silence.  
Cold. Dead. Silence.  
"S-Shard?......Come on! Wake up!"  
His cold metal body creaked as she shook him. Desperate for him to wake up. For him to smile. Say he was only playing dead as some bad joke.  
"WAKE UP!! Wake up, wake up, wake up!!"  
"Nicole!" Someone grabbed her shoulders and pried her from him. Turning her struggling form around to face his stern look. She froze with tears streaming don her face.  
He slowly turned to a look of pity........and shook his head.  
That was it.  
With a choke, she collapsed to her knees. Her form shaking and glitching in places. Her wails didn't go unanswered as two arms slowly wrapped around her, pulling her against him.  
".......A-Aw! DoN't tell M-Me y-yOur goNNA l-leak oIl o-oVER t-THIS!"  
They froze at the distorted voice. Sniffing, she slowly raised her head in the voice's direction. Green eyes smiled at her as the figure was propped up on his arms smiling.  
"H-Hi. M-misS mE?"  
"SHARD!!"  
She tore from Uncle Chuck's hold and towards him. Colliding with a small metal tink sound.  
"HEY! DoN'T get ALL sApPy at-t MY expenCe."  
"How do you feel my boy?"  
He turned to the older hedgehog. "F-F-Fine THaNks. B-B-But-t I think my-Y voicE Chip cOULD u-use some TUNING."  
He nodded. "That'll be the first thing I work on."  
"T-ThankS, C-CHuCK."  
"Shard."  
He looked back at her.  
"Y-YES?"  
"I'm so glad you're safe.....and YOU again."  
"You had us all worried sick, Son."  
She gave him a small kiss on the forehead which made him freeze. His motor gave off a thrum and he chuckled nervously.  
"G-GueSS I just-t needed-d a R-Reboot."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Espio x Rouge

The calming atmosphere of the forest was one he usually found his favorite. Even if that meant being alone for a while. Meditation was a nice get away from the crazy antics of Charmy and Victor. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Letting the serene landscape around him flow.  
"Well. Hel-lo, cutie.~"  
He groaned and mentally face palmed himself. Here we go again.  
"Do you not have anything better to do than bug me when I'm trying to concentrate on inner peace?" His yellow eyes slowly opened and stared at the intruder of his free time.  
The bat let out a feminine giggle. "Not at the moment, chameleon boy."  
He sighed and rolled his eyes. "And what must be so important that you would bother me THIS time? Was knuckles too busy?"  
She shrugged. "Nothing really. Just bored. And while Knuxy is a hoot to rile up, you're actually more of a challenge."  
He groaned. This had been going on for some time now. Ever since the Chaotic's Detective Agency and G.U.N had worked on the same case a while back. What she found so apealling about bothering him he'd never know.  
"Well, when you live with a loud mouthed crocodile and hyper child, you have to have patience. It comes with being a ninja....And I have no desire to be your entertainment. Have a nice day."  
Instead of taking the hint like he hoped, she only chuckled and shuffled to get a more comfortable sitting position on the branch she hung off of and flashed her blue eyes at him.  
"Oh, like you have anything else to do either. Sitting upside down from a tree in the middle of nowhere."  
He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He wasn't about to let her get him this quickly. He was better than that.  
"We ALL have different ways of dealing with stress. Meditation is one way I find inner peace. I would appreciate it if you wouldn't slander the art my ancestors' perfected."  
"Then you won't mind if I hang around for a little bit."  
He rose a brow. "YOU wish to meditate with me?"  
She shrugged. "Sure. Why not? Some of the best ways to spy is just do nothing and listen."  
He rolled his eyes but closed them and resumed the calming position. He wasn't sure whether or not she would really keep her word, but he was curious to see if she could actually do it. It wasn't long before the peaceful state found him again. With the gentle swaying of the tree and peaceful breeze, inner peace came fast. This is what he loved, and what he hated having interrupted.  
The stress melted away into what was similar to a dreamless slumber. It felt nice to not-  
Wait. What was that?  
He slowly opened one eye to peer at the object poking his chest. Assuming it was just a stray branch or insect. But both eyes shot open and any sleepy feeling was dashed away at the sight of a gloved hand placed directly on his chest. Right next to the peach colored birthmark. Her face was closer scrunched up as if she was carefully examining a crime scene. He sat there frozen. What was he supposed to do? Yell at her? Tell her to get off him? After what seemed like an eternity of just staring and freezing, she slowly looked up to meet his eyes. She must've seen the shock in his eyes because she smirked and chuckled not a moment later.  
"Sorry, Sweetie. I couldn't help but notice your cute little chest mark here~," she purred with a wink.  
He gulped down the lump in his throat he didn't know he had and slightly leaned away when she leaned closer. Eyes widening. She chuckled.  
"And you know hearts are my favorite shape.~"  
She didn't even flinch when he finally pushed her hand away. His face went red as she laughed.  
"That w-was a personal invasion of boundaries and breaking of trust!"  
"Oh, c'mon! I only wanted to get a closer look at it.~"  
He sputtered. "Now, I know w-why Knuckles gets so frustrated! Flirts! Touching! Invasion of privacy! Why not just go on a date now and save me the trouble?!"  
"Ooh.~ What a splendid idea.~"  
He froze. "What?"  
She dropped from the branch she was hanging on too to swoop up a moment later with her wings. Still close.  
"I'll drop by later. Hope you're ready for a real fun time.~"  
Two hands grabbed onto the sides of his head as she planted a quick kiss to his horn. He froze and his whole body became one with the surroundings. She chuckled at his response and winked.  
"I'll see you later, Heart Boy.~"  
He remained frozen and invisible as she winged it through the sky out of sight. He stayed like that for a moment before groaning and face palming himself.  
How does he get himself into these things?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an old crossover thing

It was a nice day as the two classy ladies sat at the table drinking coffee. It wouldn't have been strange if they hadn't been from separate worlds.  
"So, when IS that princess of yours gonna send us home?"  
"Patience, Darling. I'm sure Twilight and that foxy friend of yours will find a solution soon enough." She lifted the cup to her lips before taking a sip. "Besides, the poor dears have been working so hard."  
"I wont argue with that one, Honey."  
They continued talking on about a few things. Mostly gems and jewelry and such. A few clouds overhead passed making shadows across the ground as the cool breeze pushed them along.  
....Except for one.  
This cloud was a dark grey while all the others were white. And it was being pushed along by a blue Pegasus.  
"This is gonna be so funny. Hahaha. Oh, I can't wait ta see her face."  
"Everybody knows that magic is just a cosmic force that's powered by robotic overlords. So really dumping water on her will shortcircut their robotic mainframe and save her!," Shouted the mammal on her back, "So yeah. She'll thank us later."  
She looked at her."......Um....ok. Either way it's gonna be one awesome prank."  
She continued to scan the ground for any signs of her pony-to-be-pranked. After a few more moments, she finally spotted her down below. Smiling, she pushed the cloud until it was directly over her and stopped.  
"This it it."  
"Absolutely. Now the cosmic robots won't control her mind anymore."  
"Yeah, sure. You might want to hold on," she said as she flew above the cloud., "Cloud bucking can be a pretty rough job."  
"Huh-WWAAA!"   
She tightly gripped onto the mare as she began to buck the cloud. Sending water down below.  
...................................................................................................................................................................................  
'Would you like some more tea, Dear?"  
The bat waved a hand. "Nah. Coffee is more my sped.....Hey! Wait a minute. Why are you getting all the shade?"  
"Whatever do you mean?" Noticing she was sitting in the shade, she looked up curiously.  
"AAAAHHHHH!!!"  
She screamed as water drenched her perfect mane and coat. The bat stared on shocked.  
Laughing burst from the sky as a certain blue Pegasus hovered down with a mammal on her back. She jumped off once close enough. They both looked at them.  
"Sticks?"  
"Hiya."  
"What are you doing?"  
"We were saving you guys from the cosmic robots that were using magic to control your minds.'  
"RAINBOW DASH!!" They all looked at the FURIOUS unicorn. "You ruined my new mane-icure!"  
"Oh, lighten up, Rare. It was just a prank."  
"Yes. A prank that you both are gonna pay for!"  
In a flash of blue, both of them found themselves unable to move.  
"Hey! What's going on?!"  
"Maybe after this, you'll think twice before you prank someone!" She huffed before getting up to trot away. The two pranksters being dragged behind her.  
"Hey! What are you doing?! HELP!!"  
Rouge watched them go.  
"......Hmm. This might be interesting."  
-About 1 Hour Later At Carasel Boutique-  
"Just tighten this....There! All done."  
Both pranksters were now dolled up in fancy outfits and to be honest....didn't look half bad.  
"C-Can't move."  
She only smiled.  
"You have to learn one thing, Darling......My make over is OFF limits to pranks."


End file.
